Collision process is one of the two fundamental dynamical processes in a many particle system-another one is advection process. Collision process is essential for individual particles to interact and form a collective behavior. During a collision process, mass, momentum and energy are exchanged among the particles obeying conservation laws. These conservation laws ensure that the overall mass and momentum (and sometimes energy) among the participating particles are unchanged before and after a collision.